


Art for The Rapprochement serie

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired By, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the serie The Rapprochement: A Gibbs/DiNozzo/Jimmy story by cutsycat.http://archiveofourown.org/series/588550Description from the story’s author:A story where Gibbs and Jimmy are both attempting to date DiNozzo.Chances are this will end up a Gibbs/DiNozzo/Jimmy story in some fashion. Right now, it's mostly a Gibbs/DiNozzo and DiNozzo/Jimmy story.





	Art for The Rapprochement serie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Levity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588) by [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat). 



> The Rapprochement: A Gibbs/DiNozzo/Jimmy story is a serie of short stories.

Cover Art that was inspired by the serie The Rapprochement: A Gibbs/DiNozzo/Jimmy story

written by cutsycat

Part one of the serie - Levity <http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588>

 

Description from the story’s author:

 A story where Gibbs and Jimmy are both attempting to date DiNozzo.

Chances are this will end up a Gibbs/DiNozzo/Jimmy story in some fashion. Right now, it's mostly a Gibbs/DiNozzo and DiNozzo/Jimmy story. 

<http://archiveofourown.org/series/588550>

 


End file.
